harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Witch's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Exit Romana's mansion *» 6:00 am to 12:00 am When leaving the house you'll hear a strange sound. The chanting is coming from the hut next door. Inside you'll find Witch regretting sending the Goddess off, but she was just trying to make michief! The Goddess is too sensitive. She then notices that you were standing there listening to her rant. Witch asks if you feel the same about the Goddess. Tell the Witch "I'm fed up" and the Witch will be happy. Purple Heart Event *» Exit the Sprite Company Tree *» 10:00 am to 6:00 pm *» Litter at least 10 times *» Have killed 50 or more of your animals *» Donated a Toadstool to the Harvest Festival for 5 years *» Try to exit the valley at least 10 times *» Rescued the Harvest Goddess *» Pass out from exhaustion at least 10 times. *» Given 10 or more gifts to the Witch *» Witch has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Exit the Sprite Company Tree and you'll see the Witch by the Goddess Pond. She calls you over and explains that she's trying to talk to the Goddess. Witch is looking to burn some free time so she secretly made a laughing potion to pour into some tea, and then invited the Goddess to her tea party. The Goddess won't come to her party! Witch is pretty frustrated with the Goddess ruining her fun. If you agree with the Witch (Sou Omou) you'll make her happy. Since the Goddess doesn't appear to want to leave the Pond, Witch decides to go home. For this event to take place, you will need to do several not-so-nice things that will impact your relationships with the rest of the villagers. Every time you allow an animal to die, you litter, or donate a P.Mushroom, your friendship with the other people will drop significantly. On the other hand, the Witch is not affected by your naughtyness so there will be no negative impact on her Love and Friendship Points. Blue Heart Event *» Witch's hut *» 6:00 am to 12:00 am *» Given at least 1000 gifts. *» Witch has a blue heart color *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Walk into the Witch's hut and you'll find her talking to herself. She has some free time again and is trying to decide who to invite over. The Goddess has declined her invitation (of course) and Witch finds the Sprites too annoying with their "budum budum" phrase. The only one left is you, but she's too embarrassed to ask you. Witch will turn around and notice that you've been listening to her the entire time. She will ask if you would like to hang out with her. Tell her that you would. Witch then realizes she doesn't have as much free time as she thought she had, but she thanks you for your time anyway. Yellow Heart Event *» Witch's hut *» 6:00 am to 12:00 am *» Know the cooking recipe for Elli Leaves *» Pass out from exhaustion at least 100 times *» Have nothing in your Items (green) slot of your Rucksack *» Witch has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events Visit the Witch's hut again and you'll find her standing over her brew pot. She is incredibly happy that after 200 years she's finally perfected her Dream Potion. Witch is really hyped to try it out! Unfortunately she can't drink it herself so she needs to find a test subject. That's when she notices that you've come for a visit. The Witch asks if you would like something to drink, and offers up the potion. If you agree to drink it and Witch will intently watch you to check for a reaction. The potion is a success but Witch doesn't seem to appreciate the results! Luckily she remembers a spell to reverse the affects and quickly casts it on you. Once you've returned to your normal state of mind, Witch will thank you for helping her collect data on her potion. Additional Info You will need to have given her at least 10,000 presents before Witch will accept your feather. You can give multiple gifts in a day to reach this goal, but you can't hand her a stack of 99 items and expect the game to count all 99 at once. The gifts have to be given one at a time so this will take a while. The presents you give her to increase her heart color also count towards the 10,000 gift goal. There isn't a lot of things that Witch doesn't like. You could give her flour (50 G each), fish (free), or even weeds! If you don't want to stand there and give her something one-at-a-time you can show her one of your pets instead. Note: These are translated from the Japanese version of HMDS. The English events may have different text.